Men
by Leslie Thoirdorchadas
Summary: Poor TP Women.


  
  
DiScLaImEr: I DO NOT OWN TAMORA PIERCE CHARACTERS!  
  
A.N: I AM PISSED OFF SO I'M SORRY IF I DUMP ON PEOPLE YOU LIKE! Everything that should be in italics will be in these; *...*  
  
PLOT: ALL the characters from the TP books that I have read are in here. I'm sorry if I get some info wrong........ I'M DUMPING ON MEN! SO WHAT!? I'VE GOT MEN PROBLEMS ALRIGHT!?!?!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kel, Thayet, Alanna, Daine, Tris, Sandry, and Daja are sitting together in a room. "Men are such fucking Assholes!" Daine practically screamed. "I cant turn my back on Numair for a *minute* at court parties! He's always screwing other women!"  
  
Kel was boiling over with fury, so much that not even all six years of Yamani training could disguise it. "The boys fight over me all the time, they play jokes on each other. Then when I don't agree to whatever they say, they go and fuck the closest thing in a skirt!"  
  
Tris and Sandry were glaring at each other. "How could you!" Sandry shouted, "I thought you were my friend! Then you go behind my back and take my Boyfriend!"  
  
Lightning frizzed Tris' hair. "How could I!? You're the one making out with Briar when I'm not looking!"  
  
"Hey, he told me that he LOVED me!"  
  
"He couldn't have, because he told me that he loved ME!"  
  
Daja looked at them both, "HE'S A PLAYER ALRIGHT!? SO SHUT UP!! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO HAS TO WORK WITH A BOYFRIEND THAT YOU CAUGHT WITH A SCULLERY MAID!"  
  
Alanna was crying, "I saw George sleeping with our Nanny's assistant. I walked in as he pulled up her skirt and pushed her to the ground."  
  
Daine pushed some of her anger at Numair back and tried to comfort Alanna, she had never seen Alanna this hurt and it made her want to *kill* George. "It's alright Alanna, George is an asshole. You can get over him."  
  
"THAT'S THE LAST TIME I LET HIM ON HIS OWN IN THE WINTER!" Thayet roared.  
  
"Why?" Kel asked, wanting to know what other bad marks there are against Neal "hero" The king.  
  
"BECAUSE HE HASN'T CHANGED SINCE HE WAS 17! HE STILL FLIRTS AND FUCKS COURT LADIES AFTER PARTIES!"  
  
Tris was pissed, "Why do we waste our time with men!? They just play you then leave!"  
  
Sandry nodded, "Men are fucked up!"  
  
Daja nodded and told them why she broke up with Frostpine's assistant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I was walking to his room, he wasn't expecting me but I wanted to do something special for him, because I was always gone. Well, I heard strange noises coming from his room and I was worried that he had gotten hurt so I got my Trader staff and quietly openned the door." Daja stopped and choked on tears.  
  
"I-i-i saw him s-screwing the scullery maid. I slammed the door shut when I saw him pumping into her and ran. I think I broke a few vases I was just running and swinging at things with my Trader staff. I went back to Discipline and prayed that I would have to see him again. The next day I saw him I told him I wanted to break up with him. He had the nerve to ask me why! I just said that I didn't feel happy in our relationship and he said that he loved me. The fool thought that! would make me stay. I cried and told him he didn't I said I saw him and the scullery maid. He said she didn't mean anything to him. I cried harder at that and said, "Then our relationship means that little to you?' and left."  
  
Thayet held the crying girl and glared at the direction of Jonathan's room. "Thats nothing compared to what Jon did to me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I came back midwinter, to surprise my king, I heard him moaning and groaning, I saw him with TWO other women! I ran downstairs and heard another women talking to her friend. She said that Jonathan was the best she ever had, that he said he was tireing of me and was going to get our marriage anulled under false accusations of ME cheating on HIM! I ran to my childrens room and took them to the carriage. I heard a gasp and looked up, he was standing, naked, on the balcony, staring at me. His face was pale and strained. I glared at him and fled to the preacher. I'm not his wife anymore."  
  
Kel grinned at Thayet. "You gave him what he deserved."  
  
Then Kel told her story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cleon and I were going out for a while. Then one day he came up to me and told me that he loved me, that he knew I loved him too, and that he wanted me to prove my love by sleeping with him! I slapped him. I found him later with a duchess from a Fief in Carthak. I ran to Neal's room. I needed someone to talk to about what I saw. I mean Cleon didn't even bother breaking up with me first! I should have known what he was going to do when Neal closed the door the WHOLE WAY! Lord Wyldon would have killed me! But I was there telling him what I saw Cleon and the duchess doing, and he was trying to kiss me and t-t-TOUCH me! I told him to stop it and he got all huffy and told me to leave."  
  
"He told Lord Wyldon that *I* closed the door, that *I* came on to him! I got kicked out and then I found him in bed with a princess from the Yamani Isles." Kel sobbed and Daine put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Right now I'm glad I didn't say I'd marry Numair. It seems he couldn't wait and so he was screwing all the court ladies! I went to say I'd marry him and I saw him with another woman! I cried myself to sleep, The next day I went to demand an answer for what I saw and I saw another woman su-sucking, him down THERE! I spun around, I just left the door open, and ran for the stables. He had seen me leave and tried to calm me down. I DIDN'T EVEN WANT HIM NEAR ME AND HE THOUGHT KISSING ME WOULD MAKE ME CALM DOWN!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"George and I had fought, once, and I rode out along the beach. I came back after I had cooled down, and I saw him sleeping, butt naked with Maude's assistant! I lit fires to her hair, and then her hair looked horrible." Alanna chuckled softly at that memory. "George woke up at the smell of burnt hair and saw me standing, looking at him. I took our kids and now I'm staying with my father."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I saw Tris over there kissing Briar and hanging all over him. Since Tris said that he said he loved her I guess Briar saw me, because suddenly he pulled away from her and said that what they were doing wasn't right. Thats when I left. I trashed Tris' room."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I had just cleaned up my apartment and went walking, wondering who would hate me enough to do that. Then I came back and went on top the roof. I saw Sandry taking off riars clothes there, in the garden. I ran back into Discipline and cried on my bed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We need to do something about them."  
  
"We could just leave."  
  
"Yeah! We could go somewhere out of Tortall! Thayet and Alanna would have to bring their kids."  
  
"I dont mind."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
